


A Brackendra Story

by jaylalovesreading



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylalovesreading/pseuds/jaylalovesreading
Summary: This is just an idea I had about Brackendra. Kendra is 18. Placed after Dragonwatch. (I'm just doing what I think could happen) This story is if you want a lot of romance, but not much plot. I do read feedback.
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. A glorious day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my updating is never consistent, I never know when I will come out with a new chapter. I started writing this after Dragonwatch 3 came out, so bear with me!

Chapter 1: A glorious day  
Kendra’s POV  
“Kendra! It’s time for lunch,” Grandma Sorenson called from the kitchen. I got off my laptop and looked around my new room. I had turned 18 not too long ago. This meant the enchantments in the attic wouldn’t work on me. So I got my own room.  
It was small, but comfortable. My bed was against the wall, with my white pillows and gray comforter. On my bedside table held a lamp. Not too far from her bed sat a desk with a laptop on it. I opened the door and headed down the stairs.   
Seth poked his head around the corner and said, “Hurry up, they won’t let me eat without you!” I got downstairs and saw everyone waiting there, including Seth, because after telling me to hurry, he raced back to his seat.  
“Finally!,” Seth said in an exasperated tone. I sat down and everyone started eating. Today we had pizza for lunch, which was most likely why Seth was so impatient.   
After lunch, Grandpa Sorenson told me a certain someone was waiting for me at the pond, and that I should go there.  
“Make sure to take Hugo with you,” he said to me as I slipped out the back door.   
I wondered, could it be Bracken?! I hadn’t seen him since my 18th birthday and was really hoping to see him again. I called Hugo over to me and asked him to take me to the pond.  
On the way there I was thinking of how close we had gotten during the dragon war. I had strong feelings for Bracken, and hoped he felt the same. Maybe he was going to ask me out! I got even more excited, which was saying something.

When I arrived, I saw him, still as handsome as ever, back turned to me.He turned around and a smile grew on his face.   
“Kendra!,” he said, clearly happy to see me, as he walked over to give me a hug. I missed everything about him.  
“I missed you so much,” said Bracken.  
“I missed you too!,” I said.  
“I wanted to ask you something,” he started. Was this it? Was he going to ask me out? “I’ve liked you for a while now, and I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me?” He sounded really nervous.  
“Of course I want to go out with you!,” I said a little louder than I would have liked as I hugged him again, “I was hoping this was why you were here, but I wasn’t sure!”  
He looked so happy. “Meet me here at 7?,” he asked. I only nodded, not trusting my voice, in fear I might sound too excited. 

When I got back I was smiling like crazy. “Let me guess, he asked you out?,” Vanessa asked, both of us knowing who he is.   
“How did you know?,” I said sarcastically. We both laughed. Anyone could see right through me.  
“Well, I better get ready,” I said.  
“You know, I could help you with that, I’m kind of an expert,” Vanessa offered. She really was an expert at this kind of thing. Actually, she was an expert at pretty much everything.  
“That would be great! Thanks, Vanessa,” I said, glad that she was going to help me, because I had no idea what I was doing.   
Then we went up to my room to get me ready. Vanessa chose a white, off the shoulder top, and a jean skirt, with black flats as the shoes. (Would this look good, idk, I don’t do this kind of stuff) Next we did my makeup. Vanessa did a more natural look on me. All we did for my hair was straighten it. I didn’t want to look too fancy, or too casual.  
It was 6:30, so I decided to get going. When I went to the kitchen to go out the back door, my parents were in there. My parents, I forgot to tell them!   
“Where are you going?,” my dad asked.  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Bracken asked me on a date,” I replied.  
“That’s amazing, dear!,” my mom said.  
“A date? Isn’t he a unicorn?,” dad asked  
“Yes, but he’s practically a normal teenager,” I explained.  
“Okay, just be back by 11, have fun!,” my parents said. I waved to them and went out the door. 

When I got there I saw him looking at the pond, waiting for me. I couldn’t help but notice he looked extremely handsome. He was wearing a white buttoned down shirt with dress pants. (idk what to do, don’t judge) When he turned around he stared at me with awe. I couldn’t help but blush profusely.   
“You look amazing,” said Bracken, the look of awe still on his face. I turned even more red.  
“I could say the same thing about you,” I said, because I obviously could. He walked up to me and offered his hand. I took it.  
“So, what do you have planned,” I asked, excited to spend time with him.  
“I thought we could star gaze, because I heard there will be shooting stars tonight,” he said, his voice hinting at his nervousness, and excitement.  
“That sounds fun,” I replied, already thinking about the wonderful time I will have with the unicorn.  
We walked over to the blanket he set out, and I realized we were still holding hands. I swear my heart skipped a beat. In a little bit, the show had started.   
We sat there in silence for a while, looking at the beautiful sky when Bracken looked at me and said, “The view is beautiful.”  
“I know, it’s amazing,” I said. I have had a thing for nature, even though Seth can’t see why.  
“I wasn’t talking about the stars,” Bracken said with a smile. I realized he was talking about me and I felt my face turn red.  
“You look cute when you blush,” he added, which made me turn even more red, if possible. I felt like I was melting.  
It felt like, and especially at that moment, that Bracken was the most amazing person in the world. I cared about him so much. I wanted to kiss him so bad. As if he was reading my thoughts, he started leaning in. My heart was racing. I leaned in too, and our lips finally connected. All I could think of was, finally. When we broke apart, we were both smiling like crazy.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” said Bracken. I just smiled even more. It’s nice to know he feels the same way.  
“Would you like to be my girlfriend,” he asked, kissing my head. A party had just started in my head. I felt like I could explode with happiness.   
“Yes!! Of course!!,” I said with a lot of enthusiasm. It was Bracken’s turn for his smile to get bigger. He kissed me again.  
After a while, Bracken said, “I know you gave me my first horn back, I want you to have it. It can transform into a necklace.” He pulled out a necklace with a single pearl hanging from it, with small diamonds surrounding it.   
“I thought you might like it,” he added. It looked beautiful, could this night get any better!  
“It’s beautiful! Thank you,” I said to him, as I put it on.  
“Anything for you,” Bracken replied sweetly. My heart melted.

When it looked like the star show had stopped, Bracken walked me back to the main house. We held hands the entire time.   
When he got back he said, “Well, see you tomorrow.”  
“You’re coming tomorrow?!,” I asked excitedly, with a smile.  
“Well, I would like to see my girlfriend, so yes,” he replied teasingly. I giggled and kissed him for a good while.   
“See you tomorrow,” I said, waving goodbye. When I walked inside, I was greeted by Vanessa, who was having a late night snack.   
“Soooooo, how did it go?,” she asked.   
“I think this was the best day of my life,” I said dreamily, replaying the nights events in my head.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. I don't know what to name this chapter

Kendra’s POV  
I woke up with a smile on my face. Last night had been the best night of my life. Bracken took me on a date and ended up kissing me! He also said he was coming over today!   
I stood up and got ready for the day. I just wore a simple t-shirt and black leggings. I went downstairs and sat down at the table. Vanessa walked past me with a wink. I just rolled my eyes.   
Everyone started gathering downstairs for Grandma Sorenson’s apple pancakes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the back door. I wondered if it was Bracken. When he walked in I started smiling like crazy. His face lit up when he saw me.He sat in the empty chair next to me.   
“Hi guys,” said Bracken. He grabbed my hand from under the table. I tried not to look too happy. Seth saw that Bracken sat next to me and smirked. He didn’t know about our date. Only my parents and Vanessa did. We all started eating. It was nice to have Bracken at my side. Seth and Warren kept smirking at us.  
We all finished eating, so Seth just had to say, “So, what’s going on between you two?” pointing a finger at us. Both of us just reddened.   
Vanessa, seeing that we most likely weren’t going to say anything said, “They went on a date yesterday, and now they’re a couple.” (insert red faces here)  
“I knew it!” they all said. We all laughed.   
“I guess we were pretty obvious,” Bracken said. There was more laughter.  
Skip to cuddling…  
We were sitting on the couch, just enjoying each other's presence. It was so nice, the silence, the comfort Bracken naturally gives.   
“I wish we could stay like this forever,” said Bracken. I moved my head to look at him. We locked eyes. He had nice, silvery-blue eyes. I loved those eyes.   
“I wish we could too,” I replied. He started leaning in, and we kissed. They were enjoying the moment when Seth and Knox walked into the room.  
They screamed, “MY EYES!!” and ran away. Even though they were interrupted, they still laughed. Today has been another great day.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Bracken's Thoughts

Chapter 3: Bracken’s Thoughts  
Bracken’s POV  
And done. I just finished my part of the fairy realm. Then my mother called me over. I walked over to where she was overlooking our progress.  
“How is everything going? I just realized we haven’t talked in a while,” she said. I shrugged.  
“Everything’s going good. How about you?,” I said.  
She sighed, “The rebuilding has been stressful, but it's getting better. I heard you have been with Kendra lately. How is she doing?”  
My face lit up when she mentioned Kendra. I’ve been thinking about her non stop. “Kendra’s doing good. We’re actually a couple now,” I said, blushing slightly.  
“That’s great news!,” she said, “Well, I have to get back to the work now, we’ll have to talk later.”   
I was left to my thoughts, which were Kendra. I couldn’t stop thinking of the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Or how she lights up every time she sees me. Or how her laugh brightens up the room. I decided long ago that her laugh is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. I think I’m falling in love with her! I care for her more and more every time I see her!

Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. The End of Summer Vacation Part 1

Chapter 4: The End of Summer Vacation Part 1  
Kendra’sPOV  
I did not like what was coming. School. I wanted to stay here at Fablehaven and, well, with Bracken. I had a great summer, spending most of my days goofing off and having fun.   
I know school is not as bad as someone threatening to open Zzyzx, or trying to free all the dragons, but I didn’t want my life to change again. And yes, school is a very big change when you’re trying to keep the whole magical world a secret.   
I had packed my bag with everything I needed for school tomorrow. At least Seth was going to be with me. Actually, I don’t know if it’s better or worse.   
The next thing I heard was my mom calling, “Kendra! Someone is here for you!”  
“Coming!,” I called back. I hope it’s Bracken. I was going to cherish the last moments of summer before school started.   
I arrived downstairs and, surprise surprise, saw Bracken standing at the door. He lit up when he saw me. I did likewise. 

Bracken’s POV

There she was, she was so beautiful. She started to walk towards me. Did I mention she was beautiful? When Kendra was next to me she gave me a hug. All I could think about how lucky I was to have Kendra.   
“I don’t know if you knew, but I have to go to school tomorrow,” she said with a frown on her face. I was a little let down, but I knew I shouldn’t interfere with her education.   
“Oh,” was all I said.  
“But I want to spend as much time as possible with you, so what do you want to do?,” Kendra asked.   
“We could go swimming in the pool?,” I suggested. I said the pool instead of the pond because the naiads still didn’t like her a whole lot. (btw it was around noon)  
“That sounds fun! I’ll go change into my swimsuit,” she replied.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	5. The End of Summer Vacation Part 2

Chapter 5: The End of Summer Vacation Part 2  
Kendra’s POV  
I changed into a high wasted, light pink swimsuit. I looked into the mirror and wondered if Bracken would like it.   
I thought I looked okay, so I went to find Bracken in navy blue swim shorts. Shirtless. He was holding some towels and when he saw her, his jaw dropped.  
“Enjoying the view?,” I asked, smirking.   
“Maybe, are you?,” he replied, his cheeks turning silver, was he blushing?  
“Maybe,” I responded quickly, my face turning red.   
“Should we go to the pool now?,” I asked. He nodded, and took me hand as we were crossing the yard.   
On our way to the pool Bracken asked, “So what do you think about school? I should think that someone as smart as you would like it, but how can I be sure?” He said that with a smile. That was a smooth compliment, he was definitely better at socializing since the day I met him.  
I derailed my train of thought. “It’s okay, I just don’t like being away from home, and you,” I replied. To be honest, I actually really liked school, as Bracken claimed, but I want to stay at Fablehaven. It’s not like I wouldn’t come back here at the end of the day, but school is seven hours long.  
“Well, at least you’ll finish your education, which is good,” he said. I walked over to the diving board.  
“Yeah, but school is really boring compared to Fablehaven,” I said. When I reached the top I jumped into the water. At first it was cold, but I got used to it fast. Bracken did the same as me, then swam to my side.  
“It’s nice to get away from the heat,” he said, “but what do we do now.” That’s a good question. I spotted some diving rings close to the pool. I picked them up and Bracken looked at me with confusion.  
“These are called diving rings,” I said, “We can throw them into the pool and dive after them. Seth and I like to make it a race.”  
“That sounds fun. So is it where someone throws the rings, and whoever gets the most the fastest wins?” he asked.  
“Yep, that pretty much sums it up. I’ll throw them, then on go we swim after them, “ I threw them into the pool and they started sinking. “Three, two, one, GO!,” We both swam after them as fast as we could, Bracken going slightly faster. I dived under the water and managed to get a green ring and purple ring. When we popped up I saw Bracken holding 3 different colored rings.   
“This is fun,” he said, laughing triumphantly.   
“Especially cause you won, do you want to play again?”  
“Sure.  
So we continued playing and eventually we dried off and went to my room to snuggle. I loved spending time with him. He showed so much enthusiasm when trying new things.   
We were sitting in a comfortable silence when Bracken said, “Do you want to know something, Kendra?”  
“What is it?” I asked, now very curious.  
“I think I’m falling in love with you.” And that’s when my brain stopped working. I started mentally screaming with joy. When I think about it, I notice that I feel the same way.  
My heart was racing when I said, “I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

Bracken’s POV  
I just confessed that I was falling in love with Kendra. I was starting to think that she didn’t think the same way. Was I falling in love too fast? Is that even possible?  
So when Kendra said, “I think I’m falling in love with you too,” I swear my heart skipped a beat. Then she kissed me, which sent me on a thrilling roller coaster. I kissed her back, content knowing that she felt the same way I did about her. 

Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. School

Chapter 6: School  
Kendra’s POV  
My alarm went off. Ugghhh. That’s right. School. I didn’t want to, but I got out of bed and started getting ready. I changed into a (insert outfit here). I brushed my hair and teeth then grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I went into the kitchen I saw Seth eating waffles so fast it was like he was inhaling his food.  
“Whoa, slow down or you might choke.” I said.  
“Good, I don’t wanna go to school,” said Seth. I just rolled my eyes at him.  
“Well, don’t pretend you want to go to school,” Seth said before shoving more waffles in his mouth. I put a waffle on my plate and started buttering it.  
“I never said I wanted to go, but at least I’m not going to choke myself so I don’t have to.” Seth just shrugged and continued eating, but I couldn’t help but notice he did it a lot slower. I smiled as I spread syrup on my waffle.  
We were all done eating when my mom said, “Ok, it’s time to go.” Seth groaned. We grabbed our stuff and went to the car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, bye kids,” mom said.  
“Bye,” Seth and I said at the same time. We walked up to the school together and saw hundreds of students walking, chatting, and more. I wondered how this year would go.  
Seth and I separated so I went to my first period. (not to her locker cause I hate lockers and never use them) When I walked in I saw some girls sitting in a group. I guess I looked like I didn’t know what I was doing because one of the girls beckoned for me to come over.  
“Hi, what’s your name?” the girl asked.  
“Kendra, what’s yours?” I answered. (I’m lazy and don’t want to change her name)  
“I’m Lily, this is Becca, and Natalie.” Lily had black hair and blue eyes, and had a nice vibe. Becca had brown hair and brown eyes, who also looked like she had a good personality. Natalie had blonde hair and brown eyes, and seemed quiet.  
“It’s nice to meet you all,” I said.  
“Do you want to sit with us at lunch?” Becca asked  
“Sure.” The bell rang and we all sat down next to each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got my food and Lily, Becca, and Natalie. We talked for a while getting to know each other.  
Then the question, “Do you have a crush on anyone?” came up. I thought about Bracken and felt warm and fuzzy inside.  
“Actually, I have a boyfriend, his name is Bracken,” I answered.  
“No way,” said Becca, “Can you show us a picture?”  
“Sure,” I replied as I pulled out my phone. I found a picture of Bracken putting his arm around my shoulders, smiling.  
“No way! That’s not your boyfriend, he’s too perfect!” Lily exclaimed.  
“Yeah, how good are you at photoshopping?” Natalie asked.  
“I’m not good at photoshopping, and, believe it or not, he’s my boyfriend.”  
“Yeah, he’s totally your boyfriend,” Lily said sarcastically. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school ended, we got to the end of the incredibly long driveway and I saw Bracken standing at the back porch. I walked over to him and hugged him.  
“You’ll never believe what happened today.” I said, smiling a little.  
“What happened?” Bracken asked with a curiosity creeping into his voice.  
“My new friends didn’t believe you were real when I showed them your picture. They said you were too perfect,” I said giggling.  
“What?” Bracken said laughing. “Well, I guess it’ll shock them when I show up for school tomorrow.”  
“Wait, really?” I asked, in shock.  
“Yep. I decided that since you don’t want to go to school because you’ll be away from everybody, I would go to school with you.”  
“Are you sure? School can be really boring,” I said, not wanting him to be bored for no reason.  
“I’m sure, plus it would be a good way for me to learn about the modern day.”I hugged him again.  
“Well, I can’t wait.”

Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Bracken's here!

Chapter 7: Bracken’s here!  
Kendra’s POV  
My alarm went off again. Ugghh. But this time I was excited. Bracken was going to school with me! While I was getting ready I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and, oh my goldfish, I never would have guessed that it was Bracken.  
“Hi,” I greeted him, with a smile.  
“Good morning beautiful.”  
“So, are you ready for school,” I asked, blushing from his compliment.  
“Yep, and I have all of my classes with you. Totally a coincidence.😉” We both laughed.  
“Well, I’m going to finish my hair and then I’ll go downstairs. Do you want to stay up here while I finish or go down and eat breakfast?” I asked.  
“I’ll stay up here with you,” he answered. I finished getting ready and we went down the stairs, hand in hand.  
“Ugh, not only will I have to see this at home, I’ll have to deal with it at school too,” Seth complained, eying our intertwined hands. Everyone just laughed.

Bracken’s POV  
I wonder what school will be like. Kendra likes it, but Seth hates it. At least I’ll be with Kendra. We all finished breakfast, and Kendra smiled at me before getting in the car. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got out of the car, Kendra started looking for her new friends. She decided that she was going to show them I was real. She told me all about them last night, excited that she had made friends so fast. Kendra saw them and we walked over to where they were sitting. Their jaws dropped when they saw me.  
“You’re real?!” the girl who I assumed was Lily, exclaimed.  
“I’m pretty sure that I am,” I answered, laughing. The other girls just looked, how would you describe it? Dazed? I didn’t know why. In fact, every girl basically looked at him in awe.  
“I told you he was my boyfriend,” Kendra said.  
“Yeah, I guess we just thought it was too good to be true,” the girl who he assumed was Becca said. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendra and I got to sit together in math class. The teacher walked in and she started handing out packets, which were pieces of paper stapled together.  
“We will be using this throughout the unit,” the teacher, Mrs. Norman, said. I already knew this stuff, my mother always made sure that I could do math, this was going to be easy. The classes were easy enough, and next thing I knew it was time for lunch.  
Kendra’s friends were sitting next to a group that Seth was hanging out with. Huh. Kendra and I went over and sat with them.  
“Sup guys,” Seth said, nodding his head at us. Kendra just waved. I smiled at him. (I don’t know how to be social, did I do good?)  
There were just random conversations, blah, blah, blah, I don’t know what to write.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, how was your first day of school?” Kendra asked.  
“It was good, but you made it better, just like you always do.” I replied. This made Kendra blush.  
We went up to Kendra’s room to do our homework. It wasn’t that hard, both of us whizzed through it. So after we were done, we decided to put on a show and snuggle. I buried my face in her neck, content on staying that way, not even paying attention to whatever was on the tv. 

Hope you enjoyed :)


	8. The Fairy Realm

Chapter 8: The Fairy Realm  
Kendra’s POV  
It was finally Saturday. Girls had been flirting with Bracken all week. He never showed any interest, but it still made me jealous. But the other thing is, boys have been flirting a little with me too. But Bracken is the only guy (unicorn) I ever want. I had seen Bracken glare at the few guys that did flirt with me. Was he jealous?  
I was still in my pajamas when I went downstairs, my hair in a messy bun. Bracken wasn’t there, but he normally came about five minutes after I came downstairs. I was in the middle of eating my oatmeal when he walked through the door. I couldn’t help but smile. Bracken smiled too. He grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and sat next to me.   
He was putting berries in his food when he said, “How would you like to go to the fairy realm, Kendra? It’s improved a lot.   
“That would be fun!” I finished eating and went upstairs to get ready to go to the fairy realm. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I was wondering, when the boys were flirting with me, you glared at them, were you jealous?” I asked.   
“Maybe a little,” Bracken admitted, but I think you were jealous when girls were flirting with me. Aww he was jealous. That’s so cute.   
“I was pretty jealous, but you know I only have eyes for you.”  
“I just can’t help it, I love you too much,” he said. Well, my heart just went on a marathon.  
When we reached the shrine, I stopped, turned around, and hugged him. “You’re so sweet, I love you too.” Bracken just had a goofy smile on his face. “And that smile makes it better,” I added. His smile just grew bigger. We walked to the boat house, holding hands, rowed to the island, and then teleported to the fairy realm.   
It was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, most of them were probably not found anywhere else, they were an amazing sight. There were many tall trees with fruits hanging on the branches.   
“It’s amazing!!”

Bracken’s POV  
Earlier, Kendra had said she was jealous of the other girls. I wondered why I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Why would Kendra be jealous of girls like them when she was her. Kendra, the most beautiful person to exist, was jealous of other girls. Does she not see how amazing she is? All I wanted to do was make her happy, so I planned the best day ever.  
First, we would go for a swim in a nearby lake. Next, we would have a picnic with all of Kendra’s favorite foods. After that, we would walk around and enjoy the scenery. Finally, we would go to a perfect spot to cuddle and watch the sunset.   
So, we went to the lake first. When we got changed, Kendra just ran straight in, laughing. Her laugh was so beautiful. She looked so good in that swimsuit. Ugh, I couldn’t stop thinking about her! I ran in after her. I went up behind Kendra and started splashing her. She cried out in alarm, then laughed and started splashing me back.   
“You won’t win this splash war today, Princess!” I said in a playful voice.   
“Oh really, we’ll just have to wait and see!” she teased back. Kendra ended up winning the splash fight. She did the classic trick where she pretended to get hurt, so I went over to her, asking what was wrong. Then she splashed me in the face mercilessly.   
“That was so much fun!” Kendra said.   
“Yep! But we still have more fun stuff planned!” I replied. After we changed into dry clothes we went over to where we were going to have the picnic.   
At the picnic, a blanket was laid out with an assortment of foods from a bowl full of raspberries to spaghetti. (spaghetti is my favorite food so it is Kendra’s, you can pretend it’s something else) Kendra’s face lit up the fireworks on the fourth of July. I loved how the tiniest things got her so excited.  
The two of us sat down, holding hands, wondering what food to start with. Kendra went for the spaghetti, I did too.   
“This is awesome, Bracken, you’re the best!” Kendra said. Those words made my whole week.  
After a wonderful dessert of vanilla ice cream cones, we stood up for the next activity, walking around and enjoying the scenery. 

Kendra’s POV  
Everything was soooo beautiful. I had been having so much fun. I loved Bracken I loved all the attention he was giving me. I enjoyed every moment of it and I was now admiring the beauty of the fairy realm.   
The walk was actually just a way to get to this “perfect spot” Bracken picked out, because it was actually pretty far. We got there and, wow, it really was the perfect spot. It was really high up, overlooking the land and the ocean. We sat down, and I practically sat on Bracken’s lap as he put his strong arms around me.   
The sun started setting, and it was the most romantic scene ever. Snuggled up next to him, I moved to look up at Bracken and saw him looking at me, love and admiration in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. He seemed to have convinced me that I no longer needed air. When we pulled away we were both breathing heavily, but our eyes were still locked onto each other, smiles on our faces.   
“This was the best day ever,” Bracken said. Which is saying a lot because he is centuries old. It’s weird to think about that.   
“I love you,” I replied. We just kept smiling. 

Hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Immortality Part 1

Chapter 9: Immortality Part 1  
Kendra’s POV  
We were in history class. Bracken and I liked to play a game where it involved Bracken saying if he was alive or not when whatever we were learning about happened. Today we were reviewing the thirteen colonies.   
“Were you alive then?” I asked through my necklace, Bracken’s first horn.   
“Yep, I don’t remember much about this though, I was in the dungeon at Living Mirage then,” he replied.   
I had suddenly realized that he would still look and feel this young as the years passed, and I’d eventually grow old and die. Has Bracken thought about this before? How would Bracken feel when I die? Would I have an extended life span because I’m fairykind? I should ask Bracken about this once we get home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was snuggling with Bracken when I decided to ask him, “Bracken, how do you feel about me not being immortal?”  
His brow furrowed as he considered the question. “At times I feel like you’re lucky that you’re not immortal, cause it sucks. At other times, I feel sad because you won’t be with me forever.”  
“How would you feel if I became immortal?” I asked.   
“I would have mixed feelings, because I don’t want you to suffer, but I would be with you forever.”  
I took his hand and put it in mine. “What if I want to become immortal” He looked surprised. He looked really attractive when he was surprised. Actually, he looked attractive all the time.   
“Is this because of me? Because immortality can really suck most of the time. Are you sure you want to be immortal?” Awww, he was concerned for me. Wait, I need to focus.   
“It’s mostly because of you. But who would stop the demons next time?” I said only half joking as I laughed. Bracken chuckled.   
“Plus, I love you, and I want to be with you forever, we’ve been through so much together. But the question is, how would I become immortal, even if I wanted to?”  
“There might be a way.”

Hope you enjoyed :)


	10. Immortality Part 2

Chapter 10: Immortality Part 2  
Kendra’s POV  
The next morning we went to the fairy realm, so Bracken could make his idea known to his mother. Of course, this was after telling everyone at Fablehaven about our plans.   
Theoretically, if I gained more energy, it would make me immortal, and I would gain new abilities. But this has never been done before, so we don’t know what will happen. Bracken is confident that it won’t hurt me in any way, or he would’ve been completely against it.  
So we were going to the queen to see if she approved, and if she would provide the energy. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you think she will do it?” I asked.  
“Of course, she’ll do anything for you, after all, you did slay Gorgrog and save my father,” Bracken replied. I felt a lot more confident after that.   
“Ok, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” And then we walked into the castle. I never got over it’s beauty. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, most of them I didn’t even know existed. We walked into the throne room to find the queen sitting there, waiting for them.   
“You knew we were coming?” I asked.   
“Yes, I always know what is happening in this realm,” the queen replied. I should have probably guessed that.  
“So I’m guessing you already know what we’re going to ask?”  
“Yes, I approve and will provide the energy.” Well that was a lot faster than I expected.   
“So when will we get started,” I asked.   
“Now, if that is alright,” she answered. She stood up and led us to a room full of crystals surrounding a pond. I could feel the power in the air.   
“All you are required to do is stand in the middle of the pond, don’t worry, it’s shallow, and say I accept the power in fairy language,” the queen instructed.   
I stepped into the water thinking it would be cold, but it wasn’t that bad. I walked to the middle and said the phrase. Suddenly, all the power came rushing towards me, and I blacked out.   
When I opened my eyes, I was laying in a comfortable bed. I looked around the room, and saw that it was really nice, like a five star hotel. When I looked to my right, I saw Bracken sleeping in a chair. Then I remembered, I was immortal. Wait, was he worried?! I had passed out, maybe he knew this would happen. He looked so peaceful, so I didn’t wake him up. I realized I had to go to the bathroom, so I went to find one.   
I walked through a door, hoping it was a bathroom, to find it was a closet. It was huge! And there were so many clothes and dresses, you couldn’t even imagine it. I saw an outfit laid out, it was something I would wear, so I guessed it was for me and I took it, still looking for a bathroom.   
I looked back and saw Bracken starting to wake up. I walked over to him, and when he finally opened his eyes and saw me awake, he jumped up and hugged me. I could’ve stayed like that forever.   
“I was so worried,” he said, eyes shining, “Mother said this would happen, but I still couldn’t shake the feeling that you weren’t okay and that it was my fault.”  
“Well, I’m alright, it’s so sweet of you to worry, but I wouldn’t mind if you showed me where a bathroom is.”

Hope you enjoyed :)


	11. Celebration

Chapter 11: Celebration  
Kendra’s POV  
We were walking back to the house from the shrine, talking excitedly.   
“I wonder what new abilities I have now,” I said.   
“Maybe you’ll be able to make balls of light, like me,” Bracken theororized.   
“I can’t believe I’m immortal!” I exclaimed.  
“I know, you’ll be with me forever!” Bracken flushed, realizing what he just said, “I-I mean i-if you still want to be with me, that is.” I laughed at his little stutter. That reminds me of someone. Oh- nope, not going to think about it.   
“Well, I became immortal for two reasons. One, just in case some idiot like Ronodin comes along trying to free the dragons, or something like that. And the other reason is I want to be with you, so I hope I still want to be with you in a hundred years,” We talked and laughed the rest of the way home.  
When we got there, Seth was running out the back door, “So, are you immortal now?” he asked excitedly. I laughed at his excitement, and the question.  
“Yes, Seth, what did you think would happen?” I replied.   
“That’s so cool! It’s weird to think that one day you’ll be as old as Bracken is now.” Seth said, ignoring my question. Then the rest of my family came out and asked the same questions.   
While putting an arm around my shoulders, Warren said, “Wow! One day you’ll be older than me!” They all laughed at that. Not me and Bracken.   
He said to me mentally, “It’s ok if you don’t want to be immortal, I understand how hard it is to still be young while your friends grow old and die.”  
I said back, “No, they would’ve wanted me to go on, I’ve thought about it and appreciate your concern, but I’ll have you and that’s good enough for me.”   
“Okay, just tell me if you change your mind,” said Bracken, showering me with the emotions of love and affection, through our connected hands. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kendra, Bracken, can you help me peel and chop the potatoes?” Vanessa asked in a loud voice so she could be heard from the kitchen.   
“Yeah!” we said at the same time. We walked into the kitchen, Bracken grabbed a knife and I grabbed a peeler.   
Over the background noises of knives hitting cutting boards and hamburgers sizzling Vanessa asked in a curious voice, “So what kind of powers do you think you have?”   
“I don’t know, maybe what Bracken guessed, making balls of light appear, stuff like that. But I’m really excited to find out.” I replied.   
“If we go to the fairy realm tomorrow we’ll be able to find out,” said Bracken.  
When the food was ready we all went outside and sat down at the picnic benches. We were having a little celebration for me becoming immortal. It was kind of like what people would do on the fourth of July, but without the fireworks, just a big barbeque. Or like what people from Uruguay do on Saturday nights.  
I grabbed a hamburger with a handful of chips, some potato salad, and some punch, (because there was no coronavirus and you could grab food freely like that) and sat next to Bracken.  
We all had a great time together talking, joking, and laughing. When everyone was full and done eating, we let the satyrs come, because if they came when everyone was eating the food would have run out way too fast.   
Then we played some volleyball, boys against girls. We ended up tying because one, the girls had Vanessa and Kendra. And two, the boys had Bracken and Warren. All in all, this had been another great day.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	12. Truly Amazing

Chapter 12: Truly Amazing  
Kendra’s POV  
The next morning I woke up to a bright light. A really bright light. I tried looking around to see where it was coming from, when I realized it was me. I could finally see my own aura! Is this what Bracken sees all the time? Oh wait, normally it’s turned down. Why did it all of a sudden brighten up again? I’ll ask Bracken and the Fairy Queen later. I turned it back down. Today I’ll learn what powers I have! I’m probably the first person that has become immortal this way.  
Well, I better get ready for the day. I decided to wear a simple T-shirt with black leggings. I don’t know what tests I’ll have to do today, but I probably don’t want my hair to get in the way, so I put it into a ponytail.  
I went downstairs and saw that we were having french toast for breakfast. Seth was devouring his food, as always, but there was something different about him. It was like there was darkness clouding him.  
“Do you guys see that?,” I asked, with concern in my voice.  
“See what?,” Seth asked, looking worried.  
“There is like, darkness, all around you,” I said. Wait, maybe this is his aura. I could see mine earlier. Maybe I can see all auras now. So I said, “Wait, I could see my aura earlier this morning, maybe I can see all auras. What if that’s just his aura?”  
They all looked relieved. “Maybe that’s just something you can do now, but why didn’t you see it last night?,” Grandma Sorenson asked.  
“I don’t know, maybe my power needed some time to adjust, to start working. Maybe that’s why the Fairy Queen chose to wait to test my powers,” I theorized.  
“Well, before you go to the fairy realm you need to have breakfast,” Grandma Sorenson said pointedly. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to the fairy realm I saw Bracken and the Fairy Queen sitting on a stone bench, waiting for me. They looked happy to see me. Bracken had a silvery glow around him. I guessed it was his aura. The Fairy Queen was also glowing, a soft golden light.  
“Are you excited?,” asked Bracken. He looked handsome as always. I again wondered what the tests were going to be.  
“Yeah, should we get going?” I asked. I still didn’t know what we were doing. But I guessed we wouldn’t be doing it here.  
“Ok, let us go to the training arena,” the Fairy Queen said. They had a training arena? Oh wait, that’s probably where they learn how to sword fight.  
The training arena was a big building, in one corner there were weapons, while there was a big space supposedly for sparring. I wonder if I will need to use a weapon for one of the tests.  
“What we’re going off of is when we are testing unicorns for new abilities, they try to reach for their energy, and they are guided by it,” Bracken explained.  
“So I have to let my energy guide me, right?” If this worked with unicorns, it would probably work with me. At least, that was our reasoning.  
“Yes, so to help you concentrate, normally you meditate. Then, if you look inside you, you will see an orb-like figure of energy. Reach for that, and it will guide you,” said the fairy queen.  
So I sat down on the floor, closed my eyes, and cleared my mind. Once I did that, I tried to feel for my energy, look for it. Then I saw it, a bright orb, as bright as the sun. But for some reason, it didn’t hurt to look at it.  
I imagined myself grabbing it, and suddenly I had a feeling, like I should concentrate the energy to my back. I heard Bracken and the queen gasp, and I knew why. I had wings. I looked behind me, and saw that they were beautiful. They were a sky blue color, slightly transparent, and had bits of the color gold on the edges.  
“In all the years I have lived, this has never occurred. Kendra, I always knew you were special, but I would have never imagined this,” the queen expressed with surprise and awe.  
Bracken looked like he was out of it. It was like he was daydreaming, lost in thought. “Earth to Bracken,” I said, a little amused, waving my hand in front of his face.  
He shook his head and just said, “Sorry, I was captivated by your beauty.” And my face reddens once again, my heart filled with pleasure.  
“Do you think I could fly?” I asked, trying to change the subject.  
“Well, the only way to find out is if you try,” said Bracken. Moving my wings was just as easy as if I was going to move my hand, it felt natural. I jumped up a little while fluttering my wings. And then I was flying! Actually flying, in the air!  
I tried moving to the left by leaning, I moved left. I did the same thing but to the right. I tried flying higher by moving my wings faster, and I moved higher. It felt as natural as walking. This was so cool! Seth would totally freak!  
“This is amazing!” I exclaimed. I feel like everyone would like the ability to fly, and now I had it. I lowered myself to the ground and imagined my wings disappearing. They did likewise.  
“This has never been done before, it is truly amazing. Let’s see what else you can do,” Bracken said in awe.  
Turns out I can make balls of light, like Bracken. I can also grow plants with a thought. We’re not for sure, but we think I can do just about everything a fairy can do. I’m basically half fairy.  
I decided to fly back to Fablehaven, not very high, I was with Bracken. It was just so they could see one thing I can do without having to ask. When we got there everybody was already outside, not so patiently waiting.  
They all shouted in surprise and ran towards me, Seth being first. “You can fly! That’s so cool!”  
“Yep, we think I can do basically anything a fairy can do.” I replied.  
“Are you all aware that this has never been done before?” Grandpa Sorenson asked.  
“Yeah, isn’t it amazing!” I said.  
“Truly amazing.”

Sorry it took forever, I was editing the other chapters and made a lot of changes. Now the other chapters are less cringy. The ones on ao3 have always been the edited ones. Hope you enjoyed :)


	13. Discontinuation

I'm sorry to say that I do not have any more inspiration for this story. I'm discontinuing this, but if anyone wants to take over, just ask. I mean, it was always cringy and cheesy anyways. So, yeah...


	14. Yakall

Yakall is taking over! I have no doubt that she'll do great! All of her other works are so amazing and if you haven't already, probably have, you should check them out!


End file.
